New School
by XxpuffpuffxX
Summary: Mikan Sakura was just a normal girl... until she had to go to Alice Academy. New loves, friendships, and heartbreakers will happen, but who knows which one will happen to Miss Mikan Sakura. Story is probably so much better R&R! Chapters edited by me XDlol
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Gakuen Alice characters. Songs, quotes etc are also not owned if in story. Thanks and I hope you like the story. Btw this is my first story so don't laugh if it's bad lol. Please don't copy my story even if it sucks…**

****Disclaimer: I, XxpuffpuffxX-chan do not own Gakuen Alice. lol****

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura Pov<strong>

_**Flashback**_

"_COMING MOM!" This is bad! I have to hurry up and change my grade on my test or else a big lecture is coming._

"_Mikan what did you get on your te- A FIFTY-FIVE! Mikan I told you already you have to try harder on your tests. You got in Alice Academy because of your 'special powers' but you still have to be smart!"_

"_Mom look I'm sorry, but you know I suck at math so one class failing is not that bad."_

"_Mikan, you are grounded! I told you a million times to at least study so at least try!"_

_Why is she always trying to judge me! It's not my fault! If she wants me to pass than she can go to Alice Academy instead. I can just get help from my new friends and Hotaru when I get there! If she doesn't be quiet I'm just going to leave now! That's exactly what Mikan did. She walked right passed her Mom, Yuka Sakura._

"_Mikan are you listening! Where do you think your going Mikan! Mikan!" _

_**Normal Pov**_

_While Mikan was running out to the Academy her mom was running after her telling her not to go yet._

"_Mikan don't go yet! Wait Mikan I won't be able to see you until you graduate! Please stay! MIKAN!"_

_Mikan got in the black limo and drove off with Narumi sensei. Part of her was sad and the other part was plain guilty. _

_Once Mikan started to drive off her Mom was going after Mikan in her own car. While Yuka was driving a truck came and crashed right into Yuka's car. Mikan turned around and her eyes went wide._

"_MOM!"_

* * *

><p>One week has passed since Mikan's Mom's death. Her best friend, Hotaru tried to cheer her up, but Mikan's personality changed….completely.<p>

**Hotaru Pov**

_Mikan what has happened. I need to help Mikan change back to normal or Mikan will regret it later on._

"Hotaru. Stop standing there and hurry and walk. We don't have all day here I still have to get my schedule." Said Mikan coldly.

"Mikan… can you stop acting so cold. Do you actually think your mom will me happy with you changing? Just smile again, your face looks ugly when you look so depressed and sad."

"… Hotaru i-it's my fault my mom is d-dead. If I didn't run out the house she would have never went after me. How am I supposed to smile while my mom is DEAD?" _She's going to start crying.. Mikan don't break my heart by crying, just act normal please._

"Mikan your mom would want you to keep smiling and laughing. Her heart still lives with you so when you smile, your mom smiles. Now stop crying and bring that goofy smile on your face ok."

"Ok Hotaru, and Hotaru." "Hmm?" " Don't ever leave me ok." "I wasn't even thinking of that baka." I said while smiling.

Meanwhile a boy with crimson eyes was watching them. "New girls huh... great more annoying fans"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the story? Pretty awful huh. I need at least get 5 reviews for me to know this story was a success. Please add to your favorites and review! Thx<strong>

**~XxpuffpuffxX~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of Gakuen Alice characters. Songs, quotes etc are also not owned if in story. Thanks and I hope you like the story. Btw this is my first story so don't laugh if it's bad haha. Please don't copy my story even if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru Pov<strong>

"Mikan. Hey baka wake up. MIKAN!" _What the hell is wrong with this girl? She said she __was a light sleeper. _I took out my newest invention, the Baka Gun. "The baka gun, hits anyone that is acting like a baka."

_**BAM!**_

"Come on Hotaru! Can't you try to wake me up like a normal person or in a different way." I noticed Mikan had tear stains on her face.

"Mikan you've been crying," I said. "W-what no I haven't. I just ran in a wall yesterday and hit my head really hard. It's not like I've been crying because my mom d-died. Ha-ha."

"Mikan its fine if you're crying because your mom died. It's normal so if you want to talk about it baka then you can tell me."

"H-HOTARU YOU'RE SO NICE!" _Huh running while crying…that's new. Oh well now I have to use this…_

_**BAM! **_

"Come on baka we have to get ready for the first day of school."

"Ok Hotaru!" Mikan said while smiling. _(yea you know that smile Mikan always gives…)_

**Mikan Pov**

"Ohayo Minna! We have two new students today! Come on in girls!" said Narumi sensei.

_Wow even if I'm not gonna act goofy anymore this guy sure sounds and looks gay. This is really sad._

"Mikan are you going to come through the door or what," said Hotaru.

"Ok I'm coming"

Everyone looked up to the door and saw a brunette with hazel eyes come through the door. One specific raven haired boy was looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura nice to meet you," I said plainly.

"I'm Hotaru Imai," said Hotaru (obviously lol)

Everyone stayed quiet until…

"A-alright minna any questions for the two new students?" said Narumi sensei.

All the hands went up.

"Hey what alice do you two have?"

"I have the invention alice. Now that will be 600 rabbits for that." said Hotaru. Everyone sweat dropped.

"What alice do you have Sakura-san?"

"I have the nullification alice and some others that I can't tell." I said. Yup that's right. I got my dad's nullification and my mom's steal-copy-erase alice. Now I know Hotaru's going to h-

_**BAM!**_

"Baka you weren't supposed to tell them that. Remember what you said before?"

_Flashback_

"_Hotaru I have to tell you something. You know how my dad had the nullification alice and my mom had the steal-copy-erase alice? Well I got both of the alices and the AAO (Anti-Alice Organization) has been going after me __**and**__ my parents. That's why Alice Academy wants me to go there. I can tell only our classmates about my second alice . If I tell anyone else than the AAO will find me faster." I said. _

"_Ok Mikan, I'll help you keep your secret, but you can't tell our other classmates." said Hotaru. _

"_I can tell them about it Hotaru I mean they'll figure out anyway that I have a second alice." _

"_Yes, they will figure out, but you don't want the AAO to hear about you having a second alice from the students here or they will know you have the steal-copy-erase alice because no one else has two alices."_

"_Maybe, but if our classmates know I have two alices than the AAO will find out anyway so I might as well just tell them. Now let's go Narumi sensei is coming."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh yeah, but like I told you before Hotaru, if they find out then those _people_ will find out." I said.

"Mikan, I hope you know what kind of danger you're putting yourself into." said Hotaru.

"Don't worry Hotaru. If I die then I'll be able to see _her _faster." I walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. _Sigh. I miss you mom. I'm so sorry for what I did. _

"Hey Narumi where do I sit at anyway?" I said.

"O-oh yes, I forgot Miss Imai you will sit next to Mr. Nogi and Miss Sakura you will sit next to Mr. Hyuuga." Narumi said.

"WHAT! NO ONE SITS NEXT TO MY NATSUME. ESPECIALLY THAT BROWN HAIRED IDIOT!" said a girl with green hair.

"Oh really so you think I'm an idiot now? Did you really think I want to sit next to him too and who said he was yours anyway? By the look on his face he looks like he wants to burn your hair off so if I were you I would shut my mouth and just be quiet _Permy_."

Everyone looked at Mikan with shock. No one ever had the nerve to speak back to her without having their eyes clawed out.

"W-WHAT! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM SUMIRE SH-

"Yes, I know who you are. You are one of those stupid fan girls that always follow people around and don't take notice that the person hates them. Now can you just shut up your giving me a headache."

"…"

"A-anyway Miss Sakura your mom has-

"Don't talk about my mom. You know very well what happened and I do not wish to speak about it. Now if you don't mind you can talk to Hotaru about it. Hotaru tell him what happened, but don't let anyone else know. Narumi I have to go do something. Meet me _there _when you're done." I said. Everyone watched as I quickly jumped out the window and landed three feet below on my feet. No one ever knew I was an athletic girl except for Hotaru, but I guess something's are meant to be kept hidden.

"Hotaru-san what did happened to Mikan's mother? I saw her mom the day I picked Mikan up." Said Narumi.

"Her mom died that night. She was chasing Mikan telling her to come back since she still had a week left until we come here. Her and her Mom had a little fight that day so Mikan left. Her mom got hit by a truck." Whispered Hotaru.

"So that's what happened. Mikan must be having a hard time since that happened and she knows she's being chased. Hotaru take good care of Mikan. She'll need it in the future."

"I was planning on doing that anyway. Well now I have to go meet that baka at our hiding place so I'm leaving and don't try to get someone to follow us of else you'll face a long painful year." Narumi sweat dropped while Hotaru jumped on her flying duck scooter and flew out the window.

Everyone stared while Hotaru flew out the window.

"Those were some weird girls. Who jumps out the window and who flies on a duck scooter? I wouldn't mess with Sakura-san though. She was giving off a weird vibe and it was sort of scary."

"Let's just hope they won't bring any trouble."

While everyone was talking about the new students, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi were also talking.

"Natsume."

"Hn?"

"Don't you think your partner is a little different from other girls. She didn't start flirting with you and she doesn't even like you. Normally they would come running over here and start flirting with you."

"As long as she doesn't bother me then I'm fine. But it seems you like her friend. What was her name Imai?" Natsume said while smirking.

"W-what I can't like her. I don't even know her! She is mysterious and pretty though. She also-

"Ruka I was just joking, but now you just proved my point. I'll see you later though. I'm going to the sakura tree."

"Ok I'll see you later." Ruka said while blushing.

"Alright Mikan what did you want to talk about?"

"The AAO is coming. I can feel it. They'll be coming at the end of December which is in two months. Right now we have to warn the teachers and make sure no one gets hurt. Also, we still have to go to our rooms. They said we were special stars right?"

"Well if the AAO is coming we have to make a plan and the teachers can't know about it. I'll tell Narumi later and yes we were special stars. Now let's go tell Narumi after lunch."

Meanwhile at the AAO….."Looks like the girls mom has died too. How sad. We were planning on using her as bait too just like we used her dad. Looks like now all we have to do is just show up and capture her. Right boss?"

"Of course were capturing her, but remember this, that girl has the steal-copy-erase alice so with just one touch she will take your alices. Don't underestimate her. She's very strong and quick on her feet and remember, when you go don't get killed Akihiro"said the boss. "Don't worry we already got her weaknesses. When we capture her she's going to wish she was never born." Said Akihiro while smirking.

_Lunch Time _**Mikan Pov**

"Hey you guys don't you think we should go eat with the new students? I mean it is their first day here so we should be their new friends."

"Yea sure whatever as long as they don't eat my brains out! Hahaha."

"Hi, can we eat lunch with you guys?"

"Sure, I don't really care." I said

"Alright! My name is Anna and this is my twin Nonoko. That's Koko,Yuu, and Kitsuneme. Your partners Natsume and Ruka are coming this way actually."

"Hi, my name is Ruka and this is Natsume."

"Hn"

"So, Mikan can I call you that?"

"Sure"

"Well can I ask why you didn't want to speak about your mom in class?"

I stopped eating right when Anna asked that. What am I supposed to tell her "oh nothing I just accidently killed my mom when she was chasing me." It was all my fault and I don't want to answer her question. I suddenly felt my eyes starting to tear up.

"Hey, Hotaru I'll see you later. I'm going to go and I'll meet you in class so don't wait for me. By the way Hotaru, I just sensed they aren't coming in December anymore. Their coming in three weeks. I'll see you later and if you want to talk about it than meet me there again ok. Bye."

Hotaru suddenly spit out her food. "Mikan come back! This is serious you can't just walk away! MIKAN! Wait we still have to tell Narumi! Oh great just what she needed."

"Umm Imai-san what was Sakura-san talking about and she still didn't tell us about her mom yet?" said Ruka.

"...Mikan's Mom huh... I can't tell you that, but I'm just hoping Mikan can handle it all. Mikan has been through lots of trouble ever since she learned she had an alice and I can't watch her break down anymore. Mikan wasn't always this serious and mean. She used to laugh, smile and always be hyper, but I think it's going to be a while until I see Mikan show her true self again."

"Poor Mikan. It must have been really bad then if she's feeling like that. I have an idea! How about we take Mikan to Central Town! It's full of all these fun places and I'm sure she'll like the Hawalon there!"

"Me and Mikan don't have time for that. When Mikan said something bad was going to happen in three weeks she meant something that only she can do. Mikan is either going to die in this or live."

"But can't you help Mikan! You can't just let her die!" said Koko

"No one can help Mikan. Mikan's second alice was from her mom and her mom was in danger too, but her mom didn't have to fight. Mikan has both of her parents alices and her Nullification and second alice is very rare. Mikan's second alice could kill someone if she used it on someone with a killing alice." (you know she could steal it and then use it on someone else) Mikan just has to be very careful. If she thinks of anything that could bring her down then she'll die. All I can do is help Mikan, but I can't help fight." Hotaru said. Hotaru quickly got up and followed where Mikan was going hoping she was ok. "Mikan, you can't die now, you still haven't had a happy life before leaving this world, so don't die."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what did you think of this one? I made this one long and I wanted to say thanks for those who reviewed on my story :). Plz keep reading and review on the story XDD. Thx<strong>

**~XxpuffpuffxX~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of Gakuen Alice characters. Songs, quotes etc are also not owned if in story. Thanks and I hope you like the story. Btw this is my first story so don't laugh if it's bad haha. Please don't copy my story even if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Pov<strong>

"Pant... pant... pant ... where is Hotaru already!"

_This is bad. Why do I feel like the AAO is coming faster than before and I don't think it's for capturing me. Who else would they want to capture? All I know is that I have to go to the Dangerous Ability class in...45 minutes. I wonder why I have to wear that sakura petal mask. I also had to change my name to Hidden Angel. Missions... what are those missions about? Whatever I just have to meet up with Hotaru before Persona comes._

"Mikan!" said Hotaru. "Hotaru! What took you so long? You didn't tell them about my mom did you? Well that doesn't matter now! The AAO is coming closer and their not coming for me. Their coming for someone else, but with this alice I stole I can't figure out the AAO's plans! Also, with more bad news is that their not coming in three weeks like I said. The new date is... tomorrow."

"Mikan I made this new invention. Here it senses the AAO's moves, but it won't sense where they are only what their doing. Right now I'm going to leave to tell Narumi about this. Those idiots probably didn't put the strongest barrier if you can sense the AAO so easily. Meet me in Narumi's classroom when you're done. I have more inventions to use."

Hotaru ran off leaving Mikan with the new invention. _Huh so it senses exactly what the AAO is going to do, but not where they are. Hotaru's lucky I can sense where they are and this invention will help a lot. _

"Hidden Angel." said a deep voice.

"Persona. I thought you said to meet you at 2:30 not 2."

"That doesn't matter right now I have to tell you something. ... My real name is Rei... Rei Sakura." (lol sounds weird huh? oh well it will make things interesting)

"Sakura? That means you're my... BROTHER! Wait, but mom said you died when I was two so how are you my brother?"

"Mom told you that because she didn't want you to know about Alice Academy or the AAO. By the way where is Mom? I came to your house yesterday and only Ji-chans stuff was there."

"... Mom died the night I came here. Me and her got in a fight and I decided to come here early, but she didn't want me to leave yet so she followed me, but a truck ended up h-hitting her." Mikan didn't realize that tears were now falling.

"Mikan... it's not your fault. You know if the truck wasn't there than she wouldn't be hit. You don't have to put everything on your shoulders you know. I'm there for you as a teacher and as a brother."

"T-thanks Rei. Also I need to tell you I got Mom's alice and I figured out that the AAO is coming... tomorrow. Their planning on capturing someone other than me, but I don't know who. Who is the strongest person in Dangerous Ability class?"

"The strongest person... I would have to say is Natsume Hyuuga. His name in missions is Black Cat. He has the fire alice."

"Natsume...is the strongest. Well than I have to protect him. I can't let anyone be kidnapped. Thanks for telling me Rei and don't worry I'll be fine. I'll keep your secret too so see ya later ok. My mission is at 12 o'clock midnight! See ya there."

"Gosh little sisters these days." said Rei.

Meanwhile with Hotaru and Narumi...

"What! What do you mean the AAO is coming tomorrow! Hotaru we don't have time or the power to put the barrier up!" said Narumi.

"What do you mean we don't have time or power. Someone has to have the alice to do that and we have plenty of time." Hotaru said calmly

"Unfortunately the person that has the alice is outside observing the outside world and it takes her a day to be able to put a barrier around the academy. I don't know what we can do because we don't have enough people to fight." Narumi said.

"Well Mikan's second alice will work and she's in the Dangerous Ability Class, so she can work with them. Also all the teachers can fight and I have my inventions that will make you stronger and quicker so it will work fine. Don't put your pantyhose in a twist Narumi."

"Hey Hotaru how did you know I was wearing pantyhose under these jeans!" said Narumi.

Sweatdrop. "Wow Narumi your becoming more gayer than I thought." Before Narumi could reply Mikan burst through the door.

"Hotaru what are the new inventions you had?"

"Inventions?" asked Narumi.

"Hotaru made inventions for when the AAO is coming tomorrow. They'll be useful since I know the AAO is very strong. I don't want anyone interfering for who I am fighting got it?"

"Yea, ok Mikan here is the Panda Headband that has a built in walkie talkie and here are band aids that make you run faster when you put them on your legs. I made a lot so give them to all the people in the Dangerous Ability class. You're lucky I didn't make you pay for all of this stuff. I would have been filthy rich."

"Thanks Hotaru, your the best. Oh and I have to tell you something. You know my older brother Rei that died when I was two? Well he really didn't die and he is the teacher for the Dangerous Ability class! I met with him and he uses the name Persona in the Academy." I whispered to Hotaru.

"Really? Well that's cool, but we have to go to our classes, so I'll see you after school and we'll talk about it. See ya later baka."

"Ok bye Hotaru!"

_Hmm Dangerous Ability where is it! Oh here it is! Alright put on the mask and meet Rei again! I'm so happy he's alive!_

"Hey, Hidden Angel are you going to come in or what." said Persona

"Yeah, whatever." _Well now I know why Rei said to speak coldly to everyone in the DA class. They look all serious and emotionless. Hey look there's Natsume._

"What! Why is there a girl in the DA class! You know she'll just panick and run away like any other girl." said someone in the back.

_Huh so he thinks I'm a girly girl. Well looks like I'll have to show him something. _I quickly used the speed alice I stole and flipped him over and ran back to where I was standing. Everyone was just staring at me like I just came out of jail.

"Well now that you've seen what Hidden Angel can do I want Hidden Angel and Black Cat to go do a mission. Hidden Angel since your the one that told me what was happening you can explain to the DA what is happening tomorrow.

"Um ok, sure. Alright tomorrow the AAO is coming and is going to capture one person. Only me and R- I mean Persona know who it is. It is Black Cat. Your being captured because of your "amazing" fire alice. Now I have to protect you and fight with you to protect the Academy. Oh and I forgot to tell you Persona, the person who is coming is the one who killed my dad and I am going to get revenge whether you say yes or not. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what is your identity and what is your alice?" said the same kid I flipped over.

"Alright, I have two alices one is Nullification and the other is Steal-copy-erase."

When Mikan said that Natsume looked up and thought_ she couldn't be... No she can't be._

"My identity is... Mikan Sakura."

I looked at Natsume and he suddenly went stiff.

"Huh, surprised Hyuuga. Well now I can save my breath of telling you my second alice."

"What does your SCA alice do?" said a different kid.

"My alice simply does what it's named." I went up to Natsume and stole his alice. "Now Hyuuga try to use your alice."

He tried to use his alice, but it didn't work. "Now watch this." I snapped my fingers and fire came out. Natsume looked shocked while I walked over and inserted his alice in his body.

"Looks like Mom didn't show you her alice before did she Rei." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said.

"Hey what do you mean Rei and Mom? Are you two related?"

"Look like we have to tell them Rei. Alright me and Rei are siblings, but I haven't seen him in a while since my mom told me he was dead, but he was actually here at the academy. Rei I'm going to tell them everything except... about what happened to mom. You can tell them when I'm not here and I'm sorry Rei for what happened to mom." I quickly walked over to Rei and gave him a hug.

"It's ok Mikan, remember it wasn't your fault ok. Now wipe those tears and tell them everything else except about mom." Rei said while hugging Mikan back.

Mikan then told them everything about how she was chased, what happened to her dad, and why the AAO was coming to capture Natsume. Natsume got angry when he learned he was going to be used as bait for capturing Mikan.

"Wait, then Mikan why are you at this academy if the AAO is after you?"

"Simple, Alice Academy found out about my alice and told me to come here. They also knew my Alice could be used to control the world so they told me to come here for protection."

_Hnn, so the little girl knows how to fight and is smart. This girl is interesting. _Thought Natsume.

"Hey Rei, I got to give these to everyone is that ok?"

"Yeah sure, but what are they?"

"Hotaru gave me these, their walkie talkie things and band aids that make you run faster. I think they'll be needed when the AAO arrives. OH SNAP!" I suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked shocked until Rei asked "W-what? What happened to you?"

"Well three things I thought of! One is that I get your permission to kill the dude who killed dad right?"

"Umm, yeah sure I don't care."

"The last two things are that I figured out what time the AAO is coming which is tomorrow at 7:00 pm and now that I know your at the academy you can give me piggy back rides like you did when I was little!"

"... Seriously Mikan aren't you a little old for piggy back rides?"

"NO! Now come one let me jump on your back and you can go carry me around the forest AND if you don't give me a piggy back ride than I'll show everyone the picture of you when you had to dress up as a princess for Halloween!"

Everyone sweat dropped while Mikan was laughing and screaming on Persona's back.

_Wow this girl is weirder than I imagined. _Thought Natsume.

Next day at 7:00 when the AAO arrives...

**Natsume Pov**

"Hnn, looks like we meet again Sakura." smirked Akihiro.

"Looks like we do meet again Akihiro." said Mikan.

"Listen I'm not here for you this time Mikan. I'm here for your friend Hyuuga over there. Now you would want to move aside before I kill anyone else in your family just like your dad."

"Well, I won't let you pass through, so you'll have to fight me before you get him." Mikan said pointing at me.

"Well looks like I will. This is going to be interesting Sakura. Give me a fight I won't forget." said Akihiro.

"Alright, but you won't need to remember since your going to be dead at the end of this." said Mikan.

"Well, I'd like to see that happen. Now enough chit chat and let's get this fight started." said Akihiro.

"Alright, but remember you're going to regret the day you layed eyes on me." Said Mikan.

"Hnn, well you're going to regret saying that Mikan." Akihiro said while running towards Mikan.

"Idiot." Mikan mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how is it. I don't know if you guys want the chapters longer, but if you do just right it in a review ok? Thx for reading and plz add as your favorites and review. I need at least 5 more reviews ok. Thx XDD. By the way if it needs improvement or if it has misspellings than feel free to tell me. (In a nice way though lol)<strong>

**~XxpuffpuffxX~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Gakuen Alice and I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE REVIEW. I didn't get any good ideas so this chapter is going to be bad and short. So sorry again. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Pov<strong>

I heard Mikan mumble under her breath. Akihiro quickly ran up to her and was about to kick Mikan in her head. Mikan quickly grabbed his foot and dropped him on the ground. Then Mikan touched him. I saw Akihiro smirk.

"Mikan run!" I yelled. Before Mikan could do anything, Akihiro grabbed her foot and threw her against the wall.

Then, I felt cold hands on my neck. They wrapped around my neck like a snake and started choking me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mikan run towards Akihiro.

"You ass hole! You only came here to get all my friends in danger! If you kill anyone else I swear I will kill you with my own hands. NOW LET GO OF NATSUME!" Mikan screamed.

"Oh really. So you really think we would come here just to get your pathetic friends in danger. Mikan they are in danger because of you." Mikan stopped running and looked up at Akihiro.

"T-that's not true. The academy is strong enough to protect my friends. They have lots of amazing alices! I'm not the only one your after are you? You're after Natsume because you used him as bait, but at the same time you could use his powers! YOU DID THE SAME THING TO MY DAD AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU TAKE NATSUME AWAY TOO!" Mikan said while crying.

I suddenly felt...bad for Mikan. Her dad died because of these guys and whatever happened to her mom must have not been pretty. Natsume didn't realize that other AAO comrades were slowly walking behind him while Akihiro let go of his neck.

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. Do you actually think Alice Academy is that powerful? You could kill anyone at the moment with your second alice. Your mom didn't tell you did she? When you were a baby your own father put the most powerful alice inside of you."

"W-what are you talking about? My dad died before I was born, so he couldn't have even seen me."

"That's what Yuka said Mikan. The truth is that your dad died when you were 7. He was hiding of course to make sure you were safe since he did have a rare alice like you. But then we found him and killed him."

"Just what do you want when you get my powers? Why are you taking everyone away from me! Just leave me ALONE!" Mikan said while sobbing.

_Mikan... what really happened before you came to the Academy..._

"What do we want with your powers? It's simple we want to defeat this academy. Just like Natsume, you are in the Dangerous Ability class and protecting yourself from any other alice is a big advantage with us. We plan to make you so weak that you won't be able to even fight with the academy. Then we will help you gain that power back and use you. We already made you weak a little by making _you kill your mom._

_Mikan... killed her mom. Wait... what is this feeling... it reminds me of something Persona said._

_**Flashback**_

_Natsume remember this, when you are near the Dark Alice you will begin to feel like only you are shaking. Then the person with Dark alice will have a dark aura around them making them not able to control the power inside them. Whatever you do put this ring on the person's hand and they will be able to control the Alice. Never let the Dark Alice come out._

_**End Flashback**_

_No i-it can't be! Mikan has the Dark Alice! So is that what Akihiro meant when he said Mikan's dad put an alice inside of her! I have to help Mikan. Man I'm getting weirder by the day._

"Oh Mikan I forgot to tell you the name of the alice your dad put inside of you. The name of it is Dark Alice. The Dark Alice is an alice that has every alice ever created. You simply could kill me... if your dad didn't seal it in you."

Mikan suddenly smirked. The she disappeared. Then I heard someone about to scream behind me, but then they were knocked out by... Mikan.

_I thought she couldn't fight. Hn she's more interesting then I thought._

"Just to tell you Akihiro I already knew how to control the Dark Alice. Of course I still have to train to make sure it doesn't go crazy, but remember this, never try to unleash the power of it."

Mikan disappeared again and Akihiro landed on the ground with a big cut on his arm. I was about to laugh, but tried hard to keep it in. If Persona knew I showed emotion he would kill me. He would even hurt Mikan, but not really bad.

"Let's go Natsume I have some _work _to do."

"Hn" _This little girl gets more interesting in the day._

Meanwhile with Persona...

"So you managed to trick Mikan into thinking you were her brother. Well done Persona, I didn't think you were going that far." said a mysterious voice.

"Of course. Once I tell Mikan the truth which won't be anytime soon, she will be so emotional that she will lose the ability to control her Dark Alice. Also, the new alice inside of her will awaken soon."

"Well done. Do not disappoint me Persona and continue your work You may leave." the voice said again.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey little girl that dude said you killed your mom. What really happened?" Natsume said

Mikan stopped walking and looked at Natsume. All Natsume was sadness and guilt in her eyes.

"What happened to my mom huh? Me and my mom got in a fight a week before I was supposed to come to the academy. So I got sick and tired of my mom's lecturing so I decided to leave that night. When I got in the car my mom followed me, but while she was driving.. a truck hit her car." At the end Mikan was crying.

"If I didn't leave.. sob... than my mom wouldn't have died. If only I didn't fail that math test that wouldn't have happened." Mikan cried.

"..." Natsume just watched as he saw how fragile this girl was. His heart gave a slight tug when he saw this, but he quickly shook the feeling away. He then noticed how skinny Mikan was and she wasn't as strong as people thought she was.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"W-what.. um I think yesterday."

"Why haven't you been eating?" he asked.

"I've been a little... depressed since my mom's death." Natsume looked at Mikan and then picked her up bridal style and started walking towards the school. (It is the end of their Mission.)

"N-natsume what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Do you actually think you can walk when you don't have any energy... Polka dots."

"Polka dots? W-wait you saw my underwear you pervert!" Mikan screamed.

"It's not my fault your underwear was sticking out. If you don't want me seeing your underwear than wear pants" Natsume didn't notice Mikan had her head down and was crying.

"..."

"Hey Polka, are you ok? What are you crying for? You were just angry a second there."

"... W-why are you being so nice to me when you know I could just kill you right now? How can you trust me so easily?"

"Let's just say I know you won't kill me so I trust you because of that. Also, I don't hate you." _Yeah I really don't hate you... I think I... Love you. W-wait how can I love her when I just met her! _

"Thank you Natsume. I-it really means a lot." _What is wrong with me. My hearts beating so fast. It couldn't be that I loved him right? I mean I just met him! _

"Hn"

"Hey Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you always say 'Hn' in response of everything?"

"Don't know. Habit I guess."

"Oh." said Mikan.

Silence came over them and Mikan's head suddenly fell on Natsume's chest.

"Hn, silly little girl." Whispered Natsume, while giving his rare smiles.

"Goodnight..Natsume." Mikan whispered before she fell into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY, I MEAN I WAS WORKING ON IT AND THEN I GOT BUSY AND FORGOT! Since I did that I'm making another story. Maybe 2 if I have enough time for it. Once again I am sooo sorry. Feel free to yell at me in the reviews. XD I also know this chapter was very short. I'll try to make it longer XD.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gakuen Alice. Hopefully you like this chapter even though I updated this really late ha-ha. I would like to thank:

_**GakuenDeath, and XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX for**_ reading and reviewing on my stories. Well a lot of people did but they did on every one of my stories...I think. XD. Also, this chap is dedicated to my new nee-chan (not blood-related literally), _**Hannah-chanxox.**_ Enjoy!

I am seriously sorry about not updating. **SOOO Sorry. Please forgive me and R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Pov<strong>

I groaned while waking up. I had the most biggest headache in the world! When I leaned on my right arm I flinched and looked at my arm. I saw huge blood stain on my sleeve and when I pulled my sleeve up I saw a deep cut. I shivered and went to the bathroom to take care of it.

Hopefully no one and I mean NO ONE hits my arm today. I got in the shower, brushed my hair and teeth and got in my uniform. It was only 6:00 so I headed to the Northern Forest to go do some training. Unfortunately 'Black Cat' was there so I went to the pond without him knowing I was there and thought about what happened these past few weeks. What I'm worried about is what Akihiro said before he passed out.

I know I can't trust anyone but Hotaru and Persona so why the hell did he say _that_.

_'They killed Yuka.' _I shook my head and looked at the pond. I saw my mom's face flash through the water. Wait.? What? I rubbed my eyes and looked closely in the water. I _wasn't _imagining that. My mom's face was looking at me a hand came out of the water and grabbed my neck and pulled me in. I fell in darkness at that moment.

**Natsume Pov**

Hn, it's a good thing I'm skipping Narumi's class today. I don't feel like seeing that stupid bitch, Luna. I guess I'm just gonna go and do some training at the Northern Forest. Alright this is going to sound so retarded but since no one's around I'm gonna imagine these trees are Persona. I still can't believe he's M-I mean that idiot's brother. How the hell could that evil person act that he was Mikan's brother. Of course Persona noticed I knew he was faking and just had to fucking blackmail me.

_If you tell anyone __**Hyuuga, **__especially Sakura, then I __**will**__ kill her._

Hn, he'll have to fucking get through me before he can touch her. I started walking around and walked near a pond. I saw Polka there decided to just sit in a tree and watch her. W-wait what the fuck I just sounded like a stalker right there and I don't need to follow a girl around. Just when I was about to leave I glanced back where Polka-dots was but she wasn't there. What the hell? She was there a second ago.

I started walking up to the pond and heard something from where Mikan was sitting. I knelt down and looked closely in the started bubbling and then a hand pulled me in. I fainted right at that moment. Well, I didn't faint because that's gay-well...yeah I fainted.

Jeez, what the! I woke up with me and Mikan tied up? I looked around for an escape and then looked up. We were exactly under the pond. There was water floating on top of us.

How am I going to get me and Mikan out of this?

**Mikan Pov **

"Mikan? Mikan?" called a mysterious voice.

"Who's there? Hotaru? Ruka-pyon? Natsume?" asked Mikan in her dreams.

"No Mikan, I am your mother. I used a dream alice to get in your dreams. I'm here to help you." said her mom.

"Save me? From what?" said Mikan.

"Mikan right now your body is in a cell and you somehow got captured by the AAO. It was Reo's revenge for you stealing his alice. Alright, Mikan when you wake up, in the corner of the cell there will be a note I put. It will be a code of the bricks in the wall. It will have the row and number of the brick and you have to find the right one. Take the brick out and there will be a key there for you to get out. But there will also be a map for when you get out of the cell. Mikan when you get out there, take care of yourself and don't get caught." said Yuka.

"Thanks mom. It was a lot, but mom I got to ask, why didn't you just take me with you when you went in hiding? Was it because I would make to much noise as a baby?" asked Mikan.

"You're welcome honey. But no I simply didn't want to take you because I still wanted you to live a normal life even though you had an alice. I left you with an old man, but I don't know what happened since. But right now Mikan I need to go and you need to escape so wake up ok?"

"Ok mom and mom, I love you and hope to see you again."

"sigh, me to Mikan.. Me too." said Yuka.

**Normal Pov**

"Hey Mikan wake up! If you don't-"

"I'm already up jeez. Natsume you sure are annoying even though we got captured by the AAO." an annoyed Mikan said.

"Whatever, just use your alices to get us out of here." Natsume said also annoyed.

"I don't have to. My mom came in my dream and told me what to do, to get out of here." she said.

Mikan got up and went to the corner of the cell. She picked up a paper just like her mom said and looked for the brick that was written in the paper. When she found it she took the brick out and took out the paper and the key and turned to Natsume and smiled. That caused him to blush but Mikan didn't notice.

"Ha. Told you." said Mikan.

"I never said that it was just a silly dream." said Natsume. _Hn, but I thought it. She'll never know. Wait... Shit she read my mind!_

Mikan giggled before saying "But you thought it."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get out of this place. I still have a damned mission from Persona." Natsume said.

"... I don't think Persona is my brother. I remember in my memories that he died right in front of me. He couldn't have survived. Even though I had no way of contacting my mom, I remember she came that day and my brother Rei died because of the AAO. I won't believe Persona, but I'll be acting."

"That's pretty good thinking for an idiot." Natsume smirked while Mikan continued giving insults about him.

"Whatever let's just get out of here." Mikan said while puffing her cheeks.

_She looks cute... W-wait what the hell! Oh forget it I know I'm in love with Polka. Hopefully she didn't read my mind._

"Hey Mikan did you read my thoughts right now?" Natsume asked.

"Nope. Why, do you want me too." Mikan said while getting in Natsume's face.

"No you idiot and I need my space unlike your weird self."

Mikan puffed up her cheeks again and continued in opening the door and walking out.

"I should push you back in there and leave you but we are with the AAO." Mikan said pouting.

"I want to see you do that Polka. I mean there are thousands of girls that love me at the academy so if their 'dear Natsume' went missing they'll hunt you down."

"You know what just shut up before I punch you when we get home."

"What's wrong with punching me right now?"

With that Mikan punched him right there and then. But when she didn't hear him complain she turned around and saw him knocked out... Too bad for her huh XD

"That's what's wrong with punching you now. Man I'm such an idiot sometimes."

_Yes, yes you are._

"Oh shut up conscious."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM LIKE SERIOUSLY SOOOO SORRY. ONE: I lost track of time. TWO: I got a fever that lasted for six days. THREE: I was too lazy XD haha veryyyyyy srry about that guys. If I knew you like best friends I would have gave you like 100 dollars. lol not really probably like 10 bucks but that's pretty much. PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE REVIEW. SERIOUSLY PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks luv ya lots!<strong>

**~XxpuffpuffxX~**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hola people! Yes, I do realize how late I updated all my stories. I feel really bad. REALLY BAD! I was being lazy and reading other stories. I plan on updating my story at least every week at the most. If I'm really bored I'll update it at the time. Thanks and hope you continue reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. That includes the characters XD Except if I made some characters in this story. **

_Keyheart: Lol I know Natsume is a dunce XD just kidding! lol Thanks for the review! XD_

_GakuenDeath: I'm actually surprised someone isn't swearing/cussing at me for not updating for a while XD Thanks for your review! _

**Enjoy people! Make sure to R&R!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mikan Pov**

_What the hell I just had to punch him! That idiot makes me want to kill him sometimes! He's so heavy! Just because I train doesn't mean I can carry people! Especially really buff and handsome gu- wait what the hell. I should not be thinking of that. Especially since I barely know him and I still have to act cold around people. Of course not around Hotaru. _

I gently put Natsume on the ground until he wakes up and sat down next to him. I shouldn't have punched him especially since were on AAO grounds. I looked down at Natsume and noticed how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. His face was relaxed and not in a cold face all the time. I brushed away his bangs and flicked his forehead lightly.

"I'm such an idiot for think your cute." I thought out loud.

Natsume opened one eye and smirked.

"So you think I'm cute now. I wouldn't be surprised if you kissed me while I was 'sleeping'. Especially since you have the urge to touch my face." He said while smirking.

I blushed and quickly looked away. "Y-you bastard you know how heavy you were? It would have took me forever to carry you." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Sure Polka. Nice way for trying to change the subject. Let's just get out of here."

I started walking behind Natsume when I started think about all my alices. The only main alices I used was the Nullification, S.C.E, Mind-reading, Teleportation,and a little bit of cooking. Now how the heck are we gonna get out of here. I smacked my head because of my stupidness. I can just teleport out of here!

"Are you stupid? With that loud smack of yours they could have heard us from miles away." Natsume suddenly said.

"What ever idiot. Here grab my hand you baka."

"So Polka is too scared to walk without holding my hand." Natsume said with a smirk.

"You idiot I was gonna teleport us out of here. I could just leave you here if you want to?"

"Your an idiot." Natsume mumbled while grabbing my hand. Right when he did I teleported us out of there and into the Northern Forest.

"Well you might as well wait for Persona here. I'm going...somewhere. See you later baka." I waved and teleported to my room without letting him answer.

I put my Ipod in my ears and fell asleep to music.

**4 hours later...**

I woke up from my door being banged down. I'm guessing it's... yup only Hotaru would do that. I got up and went to the living room and found Hotaru munching on some crab brains.

"Hey Hotaru, you need something?"

"Where were you this morning? With your lover boy right?"

I blushed at what she said. Natsume is not my lover!

"Hotaru! Natsume is not my lover! Anyway I'm going to get ready for Naru's class." I said while blushing.

Over the past week I've been here, Narumi acted like a dad. Not that I knew how one was supposed to act like. I took a quick shower and put on my uniform. I brushed my hair and left it down. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled a sad smile. I look exactly like mom. Except for the age difference. I will never be able to live in a family. With my mom and who knows if my dad is still alive.

_Where are you doing now mom?_

"Hey baka! Are you finished yet?" Hotaru yelled.

I gave myself a quick glance before going back to the living room.

"Yea. Let me just grab my bag kay." I went back to my room and grabbed my bag and left with Hotaru.

_I'm always with Mikan. Even if I died. I'll always be in your heart. _

I stopped walking and widened my eyes.

"Mom." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey Mikan are you ok." Hotaru said with an emotionless face. But I could see in her eyes she was worried.

I flashed her a quick smile. "Perfectly fine _Ho-chan!_"

"You Baka" Hotaru said while giving me a small smile.

I walked in the classroom and sat down next to Natsume. I took a book out and started reading until-

_**You will die Mikan Sakura. **_

I dropped my book and looked up. Must have been my-

_**No matter what you do you can't save everyone without dying. You know it yourself.**_

"What the hell!" Natsume looked over with worried eyes. "Mikan are you al-

_**You WILL die! It is your fate.**_

I clutched my head and curled up in a ball. "Get out of my head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Mikan!" I heard Hotaru call me.

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone! STOP TALKING IN MY HEAD!"

_**Remember your memories. Don't forget. You almost died but you got lucky. Fate will come back to kill you!**_

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

** xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_I'm dead. I'm totally, absolutely dead. Wait what happened in the first place. One second I'm reading the ne-_

_"MIKAN!" _

_Alright now I'm hallucinating people calling my name._

_"MIKAN! WAKE UP!"_

_Wait I'm not hallucinating! But why the hell can't I-_

"-Wake up!" What the hell is going on? I continued my sentence out loud?

"Umm, Mikan-chan why did you yell out 'Wake up'?"

I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital. I looked at Hotaru and asked

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One second you were fine and then the next you were yelling 'get out of my head'. What happened when you were in the classroom." Hotaru asked.

Then everything came back to me. My mom might have known something about this. She was acting moody before she...passed away. I jumped out of the hospital bed and went to the window.

"Mikan, where are you going?" asked Hotaru?

"I-I don't know. When I was in the classroom something started talking in my mind telling me I was going to die and I forgot something. Hotaru, something happened to me before we went here. Something that made my mom erase my mind."

Everyone was silent for a moment before I realized something.

"My dad!" I blurted out.

"What? Your dad's dead. How is he gonna help in any of this?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll explain this later to _only _you Hotaru. I need only your help. Then I'm on my own. Don't expect me to communicate with you for a while." I said while looking at everyone.

"I need to get discharged and then go back to the first week before we transfered. My mom was hiding something."

"Wait. Why the hell can't you trust us?" Natsume asked.

I looked over to him before I answered

"Because I barely know you. Just because it's the first week I've been here doesn't mean I'm going to get all buddy buddy." I said coldly. Hopefully that gets them to stop hanging out with me for a while. The less people the more easier it is.

"Now, thank you for visiting but right now I have some business to take care of. Especially with that damn person."

I looked at Hotaru as I said the last statement. She eyed me for a second before nodding and leaving the room with me following her.

'What the hell just happened' Everyone else thought.

'Wow I totally forgot about everyone else except Hotaru and Natsume. I better get them sorry gifts than and I might as well get Hotaru and Natsume one.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Natsume Pov**

_'What the hell is her problem? We were just worrying about her and then she goes and ditches us. Tch, and I thought I had something for her...'_

I continued walking to my dorm until I heard Ruka calling me.

"Natsume! Wait, Natsume!" Ruka called. I stopped walking and looked over to Ruka. He bent down on his knees to catch his breath before looking up.

"Do you think you know who Mikan was talking about when she said 'Especially with that damn person.'?" Ruka asked. Now that he mentions it I _don't _know.

"The only person that probably knows is Imai. She is always with Mikan even before they came here. I mean they did come together." I said.

"That is true but your in the DA and you know secrets that others don't. You basically know everyone in the school. Isn't there someone you think Mikan would talk to.

"Hn... I'll think about it" I replied.

"Alright I'll see you later. Maybe I can follow Hotaru and Mikan and see who their visiting." Ruka said while running the way he came from.

_'Hn, what a stalker sometimes'_ I thought while smirking.

I continued walking to my room while thinking about what he said._ 'I am__ in the DA so how _did_ information get passed me. Ever since Mikan came I haven't had that many missions AND Persona doesn't contact me that much anymore. Hn, life could get easy like this if only Mikan didn't make me want to be drawn to her. What the hell was up with that anyway? Whatever I should stop thinking about it'_

I opened my door and stepped inside closing the door behind me. I stopped and looked at the room. Something was wrong. Someone was in here. I quickly walked through all the rooms until I came to the door to my bedroom. _'Damn, they went in here. Ther better not have stolen the anything that Persona gave me.' _

I opened the door and surprisingly there was a gift on my bed. _' It better not be from those damn fangirls' _I thought while running my hand through my hair. I walked over to the bed and looked at the sender.

_From Mikan. _Oh it's just from- what the hell is she giving me, a bomb? If I open this and it blows up and kills me I swear I'll come back and haunt her. I started tearing off the all the wrapping paper and just stared at it. It looks like a bomb but I don't hear ticking... Alright what the hell she would never give a bomb for a gift. Or would she? Whatever. I opened the box and found a necklace with a orange alice stone and a note.

Hn, must be her alice stone. I looked down and picked up the note from the box.

_Dear Natsume, _

_I'm sorry. I really am and I know you must be really pissed right now. I didn't come to your help because I don't want you to get hurt or involved in my business. People could come after you and who knows what type of people. Until my memories come back or until all of this is over, I won't be seeing you. In fact I don't know if I'll even live until this is all finished. I'm sorry._

_From, Mikan_

_P.S: Please don't try looking for me or going to my room. I put a barrier around it so it looks like it's just a wall._

What the hell is this!

I stuffed the necklace and the note in my pocket and ran out of my room and to Mikan's room. While I passed those freaking fangirls started screaming my name which made me want to burn them, but I ignored them and continued running.

When I finally got to her room I saw all the people she hangs out with including Ruka looking at the 'wall' and holding a note and something from her. The only person that wasn't there was...Imai! I turned around and started running towards Imai's room and her room was still there, thankfully. I barged in the room and saw Imai and Mikan's eyes on me.

Mikan's eyes widened before she teleported.

"What the hell Imai! What is she gonna do by isolating herself from us! She didn't have to go _that_ far!"

"Calm down you idiot. If she involves you in it you'll be killed. She's doing you a favor by trying to keep you safe. Plus she's gonna live through all this. I don't know why you doubted that idiot" said Imai bluntly.

"Then why did she write this!" I yelled while handing her the note.

She quickly scanned the note and the her eyes went wide and she dropped the note.

"No. No, Mikan you can't use _that_!" Imai yelled while running out the room.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. Even Mikan.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Soo how was that? I know you can flame me for this one particular chapter since I updated it so late. Oh and please Review! I only got 2 reviews on my last chapter! Well it is at least 1 review but your reviews inspire me sometimes! So please Review! **


	7. Author's Note! Important!

Authors Note-

Ok, I know you guys are going to be really mad at me…Well I think you guys would be, but anyways I wanted to say I'm deleting my stories. Now don't go thinking, 'What! She's deleting her stories!', because I am going to put them back up.

The thing is when I looked back at it and read it I got the feeling that the writing was something a little kid would write. I wrote those stories when I just turned 12, so I was still 11 at the time. Now, I'm about to turn 13, and from how many stories I read and from school, I learned a lot of things in my classes which helped me. So, now I think I can do a much better job than before.

I'm just….reediting and remaking the stories. Of course the names of the of the stories and the plot it going to be the same, but I just want it to make it more exciting, you know? I don't want the story to be the same as any other stories and in ways all my stories are related in a way.

I mean the stories seem a little rushed and really I actually want people to criticize my story in the reviews! I want you guys to tell me what's wrong with it, so I know not to make the same mistake again. I mean even if I do get a review on my stories in the future that says, "This story sucks," I will be fine with that. Not everyone in the world is going to love or like my stories, so don't be afraid in putting any review, ok? Usually, authors think that if they get a bad review, their whole world it over, they think their story sucks, they never want to write again, etc. But, those reviews are just as important as all the other ones. Can you guess why?

It's because those reviews show you what you need to improve in. If you improve in parts you're already good in, you'll end up having very weak parts, so any review is good for you. Don't give up on writing because you get a bad review. I just wanted to say that because I've seen many authors depressed over a review when they don't see the postive side in the bad review.

But, anyway...

I hope you guys understand and you can still look and read my stories, but I'm not sure yet when I'm going to put them all up again. I'm planning the whole thing in my notebooks and putting more parts in it so the chapters aren't short. Once again, I have no idea when I'm putting it up and I really hope you guys still support my stories and I, even after I repost them. Thank you and I hope you understand!

~XxpuffpuffxX~


	8. Another Author's Note, Important

Hey guys! I know, I'm supposed to be working on my stories, I am trust me :) Anyways, I have a couple things I'd like to announce. For one I'm making a prediction that I might be able to start posting the first chapters of my stories when school starts at the end of August. I'm NOT sure yet. I don't want to make any promises that I can't keep. Anyways, secondly, I made a Twitter would you guys mind following me please? :) My name on twitter is LovelyBones03. Also, I'd like to say that if you guys wanted to continue reading my stories, then you'll have to follow me and my story so you'll get an email whenever I update my stories.

I wanted to really thank you guys though, without you I honestly wouldn't be writing and trust me, I have a lot of ideas that I've come up with and many stories will come out. So yeah, 3 things:

-Stories may be starting again by the end of August, no promises, I'm not sure yet

-Twitter: LovelyBones03. Follow me please :)

-Follow me and my story so you'll get an email for updates

-Also, I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and everything, it means a lot :)

I guess that was 4 huh..haha anyways send me a PM for any questions! I'll be glad to answer and questions you ask.


End file.
